


The Montage

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every new superbeing has to have a montage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Montage

Six months after the haunted mansion incident and things were about behind them. Arthur was used to Lewis' skeleton look, Lewis didn't have a strong urge to kill Arthur and Vivi and Mystery were glad things were beginning to become normal. With all that angst behind them Vivi thought it was a great opportunity to finally let her curiosity flower.

"So how does the boos work? And that mansion? How do you levitate? Does it feel weird? Can you phase through stuff?" Vivi asked, bouncing in her seat. Hey, she's been waiting six months to ask these questions. Cut her some slack.

Lewis in his customary position as driver (he didn't need sleep, Vivi reminded herself to ask about that as well) did not respond. That wasn't unusual, Lewis wanted to give Vivi quality answers and was always a focused driver. It made Vivi impatient but that was her Lewis.

"I don't really know." Lewis admitted after the slow country song changed itself to an upbeat Texan two-step. "When I woke up in the mansion the boos were already there. Levitating feels natural and I've never tried phasing."

Vivi hummed, and Arthur in the window seat groaned. This could only get tiring fast.

The next week they were all sharing a hotel room, it was nice and more importantly  _free_ , a gift from the grateful owner who had a ghost problem. It was a hoax, some guys with good sewing skills with a serious vendetta against one of the businessmen visiting for a convention. They pointedly did not introduce Lewis. Lewis who had to wear a trench coat and a wide brim hat every time he wanted to leave the room.

The room is nice, a kitchen nook, a little living room place, a nice one bathroom. There are only two beds. It's awkward asking the hotel manager, whose paranoia is at a high and frowns upon dogs, for a third bed especially since they're not paying for the rooms. So they argue about who takes the bed. Arthur insists Lewis take the bed and Lewis argues straight back that he's slept in a coffin for the past year, he doesn't need a bed to which Arthur insists more. Mystery is all for Vivi's suggesting of sharing with her boyfriend because that's sensible. To which Lewis' hair flares and he stutters, poking his fingers together and sliding his eyes to Arthur who pointedly stares elsewhere.

"Boys." Vivi mutters, as she pushes the two twin sized beds together.

That night it is equally too hot and too cold. Arthur lay awkwardly stiff at the left side, his mechanical arm sitting shiny on the bedside table. Lewis' large frame is mere inches away, curled more to Vivi who already snores, unconscious in her blue jammies, Mystery at her feet.

Arthur has been awake for the past forty minutes, the blankets already half off him because of Vivi's tugging. He tries turning to the side only to have the red led lights from the alarm clock refract off his metal arm and hit him in his eyes. He turns to adjust his arm from the bedside but only succeeds in dropping it on the floor loudly, enough to wake the dead, and he cringes. He hears Lewis shift beside him and Mystery growl but Vivi still snores like a tractor, tugging at the blankets so his bare feet can feel the cold air.

" _Sorry_." He whispers, sure that he's awoken Mystery and Lewis if they weren't awake before. He peeks over the edge of the bed at his arm sitting on the cold wooden floor. Might as well right?

He slides his feet into the customary hotel-given slippers and locks in his arm. He tests it out, makes sure the fingers respond so, twists his shoulder and works the elbow joint. When that's done he stands and leaves the room.

The thing with Lewis is that he's seemed to forgotten how to walk. It was a problem during the day, when from beneath long trench coat, suit pants seemed to float, pink flames licking at black shoes. But he knows this so it shouldn't scare him when he turns from making a sandwich to see Lewis making a soft pink glow in the living room. He jumps a little anyway.

"Lewis?" Arthur asks, "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Don't really need sleep." Lewis says, floating down into the couch, not quite sitting but instead levitating above the brown cushions.

They sit comfortably in the living room, Arthur eating his sandwich and Lewis staring a little longingly at the food item. Arthur would offer it if Lewis could eat it but he can't and so Arthur eats anxiously. He finishes it up and seeing as how he's not about to climb into bed next to Vivi no matter the innocent intentions, he turns on the TV.

There's nothing really on so he just pulls the volume down and watches Lewis from the corner of his eyes. Lewis has always been a big dude, always very gentle but big. It's hard to remember the gentle part when looking at him now, hollow eyes, sharp teeth, fiery hair that illuminated the room in pink.

"Is there something you want?" Lewis asks as Arthur guiltily swivels his eyes to the television screen. He tries to watch the tv but honestly its just blurs to him, a documentary on wild life. He sneaks a glance to Lewis, glad he's pass the flinching stage when unholy eyes stare back at him.

"Is it how I look?" Lewis asks with that cracky sigh of his, like wood splitting under the heat of fire. Lewis stares at his hands, black gloves with white skeletal designs, nothing underneath as far as they know.

"No, no, no you look fine!" Arthur says, his hands lifting, one metal, one human but far more  _normal_. "You look very," Arthur's eyes roam towards pink literally flaming hair down to pointy teeth, "fashionable." He grins, his lips twitching in their attempt to widen.

"I look like a monster." Lewis says. He clenches his fists and looks forward, the televisions screen illuminating his ghostly visage in rainbow colors. "Look at me Arthur, I can't even go outside without attracting some sort of attention."

Arthur turns to the screen his mind screaming at him to say something reassuring. He opens his mouth several times but shuts it as he inwardly reconstructs his imaginary sentences to the point that he thinks, " _Fuck it, I'll wing it."_

He turns to find purple hair, tan skin and a familiar sweater vest.

So used to what Lewis was now he screams only to clap his hands over his mouth, nervously looking towards the bedroom door. Mystery gets pissed when he's waken prematurely not to mention Vivi.

Lewis looks at him, his eyes still that unholy black void and tiny purple pupils but beside that-

Arthur, in his excitement, does not speak but grabs Lewis' hand and tugs him to the tiny bathroom, flicking the light on with a click. The mirror is a little small, only reflecting mid-chest and up but its enough. Lewis' eyes widen, his tan hands coming to touch the mirror's surface as if expecting it to show his true form.

It does. Lewis' tan skin shimmers and fades to white bone, his purple hair turning pink, his sweater vest swapped for a suit but that does not mean what he saw wasn't real. If he's learned anything in his paranormal travels it means that this was very real.

"How did I-?" Lewis asks.

"I don't know." Arthur says breathlessly. "I just looked over and you looked like that again. It's probably one of your powers or something. Put some sunglasses over your eyes; you'll be totally casual."

"Do you know what this means?" Lewis says, staring at his reflection, the memory of his old self still so clear. Lewis can no longer swallow but he still feels something blocking his speech.

"We could ask for a third bed!" Arthur says, grinning.

Lewis also can not smile but he has a feeling that's going to change pretty soon.


End file.
